Love in hard times(Steven x Lars)
by haleybear1204
Summary: Lars heartbroken is visited by Steven and starts to have dreams thar make him question his feeling for the gem.


A.N.-Here's the first of many fics I'm going to be posting on this pairing, I don't see a lot of stories on this paring maybe because of of it's lack of popularity,but If I could get even a few people to read this story and like it that would mean the world to me as a new writer starting out.

P.S. : I do not own Steven Universe or any of it's characters and im not writing this for profit I just really want to see more stories on this shipping.

 ** _My gramnar is trash be warned!_**

Anyway on to the story...

Lars p.o.v

"Its over! I don't know why I saw anything good in you!" Her voice was etched with venom that stung me to my core.

As she stormed off I felt my heart shatter. I'd wasted no time walking home. The thought of eating turned his stomach. I didnt want to talk with anyone for a while. It been a week or two who knows. I didn't care but the pain still stung. I wasn't prepared to get out of bed today but a knock at the door woke me up I could have ignored it and went back to sulking but the knocking continued.

Reluctantly I opened the door to a concerned looking Steven.

"Lars where have you been I haven't seen you for weeks I was worried".Steven said with the look of a concerned parent.

When he looked at me like that I couldn't hide anything. He knew me too well. since I became pink I felt closer to him. he been there sice the begining. he had a lot on his plate as well.being hunted down for hs moms mitakes, inner conlict about him exsisting. and guilt for not saving me. Yet he still saved me.

After lot of thought I let him in. I could use a friend right now and I'm glad it's him.We talked for a awhile steven was a great listener at some point he came oover and comforted me.It was strange to me but I didn't pull away. After I let everything all out there was a comfortable silence.

He hugged me and stroked my hair which I found comforting. Steven decided to break the silence with the clearing of his throat.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something or"?he asked cautiously.

"Sure that sounds nice, I have movies in the drawer over there". he said perking up a bit.

After a bit of rummaging he came with a movie. I don't think I've seen it but I'm willing to give it a chance. as he put it in he rushed to the kitchen to get popcorn. I called him to tell him the movie was starting.

He ran out with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Ooh im so excited this is the new Lonely blade I didn't think you'd have it"he said practically bouncing on his feet he almost spilled the popcorn.

time skip cause im lazy...

About half way through the movie I felt steven hold on to me it was warm and comfortable I felt sleepy. by the time the credits rolled I had my eyes shut. The warmth and pressure made drift off. It wasn't until he shook me that I realized it was late they had talked for hours before the movie. It was around 11p.m., Steven was just so easy to talk to.

"I've gotta get going home my dad and the gems might be worried, but I'll see you tomorrow right"?

sure, thank you for helping me feel a little better". I said with a slight smile.

Later that night...

(this is a dream sequence cause im lazy.)

I was sitting at edge of the water and steven was swimmingwith me. we're under under the stars listing to music and we have food and drinks sitting on a table and candles burning. Steven looked adorable in his sloth and koala swim trunks.

The smile on his face was heart melting.

Then the scene shifts to a blushing Steven (which was twice as cute.) leaning in to peck my lips and said "I love you lars I always have will you go out with me"? he asked with a hopeful smile.

Before I could say anything I woke up.

"What a strange dream there's no way I could see Steven that way".I thought blushing profusely.

After showering and brushing my teeth I was alerted by a knock a front door. wondering who was up this early I answered the door.

"Morning Lars how'd you sleep"? with that same adorable smile in my deam.

Thinking about the other parts of my dream made my face redder. It felt so real, I felt my lips tingle. I must have been standing there for awhile cause steven tapped three times before I noticed.

"Wha-, oh yea I slept good thanks for keeping me company last night".

"It was nothing you're my best friend I had fun as well" he said with another heart warming smile.

"How come your up so early isn't the gems worried "? I asked cocking a brow

"I kinda wanted to do something with you" he smiled with a blush on his peach face.

"sure but what is it "? he asked warily.

"It's a surprise"! he yelled excitedly

After a bit I finally agreed and grabbed my shoes. It a few minutes but we finally got there were at the clif where that moss wanted to be.

it was beautiful in the rising sun. painting the sky in kaleidoscope of colors with the flowers falling gracefully above the city. There was also chairs and food so they could enjoy the view.

"Wow steven did you set all this up for me"? I asked smiling even with my face burning.

"Yea I just wanted to get you out the house to hang out". he said rubbing his neck.

Before I realized it I wrapped him in a tight hug. To my surprise he returned the embrace. As we pulled away we were a blushing mess.

Then we sat in silence and while watching the sunrise. After a while he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie at his house and I agreed.

He told me that he'd call whewhen he's ready so took some time to sleep. I was woke up by my phone.

I checked the time before I answered it was about 1:30 p.m.

It was steven texing me that he was ready. So I headed to his place.


End file.
